


Suppe macht Familie [Korrasami]

by Heyhoi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Korrasami is Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyhoi/pseuds/Heyhoi
Summary: Als Asami der freundlichen Kuvira den Schlüssel für die Wohnung überreichte,ahnte sie noch nichts von der impulsiven,jungen Korra und ihrer verrückten  Familie,die mit ihr einziehen.Eigentlich will und kann sie sich nicht mit ihnen abgeben.Doch als ihr Sohn,Jay Sato,seit langem wieder lächelt,will sie den Grund dafür erfahren und dieser Grund heißt Korra.





	Suppe macht Familie [Korrasami]

Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug währe bei 28 Grad in einem stickigem Raum mit 32 verschwitzten Hohlköpfen zu sitzen und alle 5 Minuten ein feuchtes Papiekügelchen gegen den Nacken gespuckt zu bekommen,verkündet der glatzköpfiger Geschichtslehrer,dass sie ein Projekt über den 1.Weltkrieg zusammen mit einem Partner machen sollen.  
Einem Partner,den er auswählt.  
Das wird bestimmt super.

„Jay Sato und Kai Chyu sind ein Paar.Kate Meyer und Ali…“ vor Entsetzen klappt ihm die Kinnlade runter.  
Fuck.  
Jay dreht sich um und wirft einen angewiderten Blick auf den Jungen mit der kunterbunten Windjacke und den zersausten,aber gepflegten Haaren in der letzten Reihe.  
Der zieht gerade einen rosa Kaugummi in slow-motion aus seinem Mund,sodass ein langer,klebiger Faden entschteht.  
Als er Jays Blick bemerkt grinst Kai ihn nur fröhlich an und wink ihm sogar zu.Ruckartig dreht Jay sich wieder nach vorne und atmet tief ein.  
Es klingelt.Vor 2 Tagen hätte Jay sich noch erleichtert auf den Heimweg gemacht.

Vor 2 Tagen war allerdings auch dieser Idiot noch nicht sein Nachbar.  
Während alle andern hastig von den Stühlen springen und sich ihre Sachen schnappen,um sich in Massen aus der Klassenzimmertür zu zwängen,bleibt Jay sitzen und wartet darauf,dass auch Kai sich auf den Nachhauseweg macht.  
Leider entscheidet sich der Dauergrinser stattdessen sich auf Jays Tisch zu setzen und ihm ein aufforderndes Nicken Richtung Tür zu geben.  
Als Antwort erhält er den Todesblick und ein unwirsches: „Verpiss dich.“

Bevor Kai etwas darauf antworten kann,schaltet sich der alte Geschichtslehrer ein und grummelt: „Verpisst euch beide,ihr Zwerge.Ich will endlich Feierabend machen.“

Zügig packt Jay seine Sachen zusammen und huscht durch die Klassenzimmertür in den inzwischen menschenleeren Gang.

„Es hat gerade mal vor 2 Minuten geklingelt und schon sind alle weg.Sobald Schulschluss ist verwandeln sich alle auf einmal in Usain Bolt.“bemerkt Kai der hinter ihm den breiten Gang entlangläuft.  
„Warum du nicht auch?“knurrt Jay.

„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen.“

„Ach,lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe.“

„Geht nicht.Wir müssen zusammen ein Projekt machen.schon vergessen?“

„Ich mach meinen Teil und du deinen.“

„Okay.Wir teilen die Themen am besten gleich nach dem Mittagessen auf.Du kannst bei uns essen.“ brabbelt er munter weiter.

„Ich esse lieber zuhause.“

„Komm schon.wenn du bei mir isst,dann bist du ja quasi zuhause.Deine wohnung ist nur ein paar Meter entfernt.“

„Denkst du ich weiß das nicht,Einstein?“

„Mann kann ja nie wissen,sehr geehrter Herr Zweistein.“ Sagt er und zwirbelt sich dabei an einen imaginären Schnurrbart.

„Halt einfach die Klappe.“zischt der bleiche Junge.

„Komm einfach zu mir und lass uns das hinter uns bringen.“entgegnet Kai und schaut ihn fordernd an.

Gerade will Jay ihm einen gemeinen Spruch reinwürgen,aber dann hält er kurz inne und fragt sich: Warum eigentlich nicht?Ma ist sowieso nicht zuhause und Opal ist auch Arbeiten.Was hab ich schon großartig zu tun?Dann kann ich den Scheiß schon mal abhaken.

„Okay.“ seuftzt er extra laut,doch Kai beachtet das gar nicht,sondern fängt an über irgendwelche DJ’s zu labern.  
Jay trabt stumm neben ihm her und mustert die kleinen Vögel.  
Wie gut die es haben.Können machen was sie wollen und wenn ihnen etwas nicht passt einfach wegfliegen.

 

Schweißgebadet vor Anstrengung hüpft Korra von einem Bein auf das andere und ignoriert dabei,wie schwer sie in den letzten Stunden geworden sind.  
Ihr Kopf schwirrt und die schokoladenbraunen Haare kleben an ihrem Nacken und fallen ihr an den Seiten aus dem Pferdeschwanz ins Gesicht.  
Trotz allem fokussiert sie sich auf die junge Boxerin gegenüber,holt aus und schmettert ihre Faust mit voller Wucht gegen ihre Rippen.  
Die Getroffene stolpert mit einem lauten Aufschrei nach hinten.  
Korra reagiert schnell und nutzt ihre Chance um der blonden Frau gegenüber einen kräftigen Fuß-Kick gegen den Kopf zu verpassen.  
Kraftlos sinkt ihre Gegnerin zu Boden,spuckt den Mundschutz aus und keucht trocken.

„Sieg durch K.O. für Korra!Lee,geh zu Dr.Kya und lass dich durchchecken.“dröhnt die kräftige Stimme der Schiedsrichterin durch die marode Halle.  
Lee schleppt sich total fertig aus der Halle und Kuvira klettert zwischen den blauen Bändern durch zur Gewinnerin in den Ring.  
„Das war klasse Korra!Wenn du nächste Woche so kämpfst,gewinnst du locker.“schlingt sie freudig einen Arm um die Siegerin und wuschelt ihr durch die warmen,durchnässten Haare.

„Natürlich gewinne ich!Diese Möchtegernboxer können mich mal!“

„Mit der Einstellung würde ich nicht an die Sache rangehen.Du darfst deine Gegner niemals unterschätzen,Korra.“ rät die Schwarzhaarige.

„Ach komm schon!Du willst nur nicht zugeben,dass ich jetzt besser bin als du!“sagt Korra und schlägt dabei Kuviras Arm von sich.

„Korra,du weißt genau,dass das nicht stimmt.“ Seuftz ihr Gegenüber.

„Und ob das stimmt.DU willst nicht wahrhaben,dass ICH jetzt der Champion bin!“ wirft sie ihrer Trainerin vor steigt wütend aus dem Ring.

Das laute Pochen in ihrem Kopf ignorierend,stürmt Korra aus der alten Fabrikhalle und in einen umfunktionierten Lagerraum.Dort schnappt sie sich ihre große Sporttasche und wirft ihre Boxhandschuhe rein.  
Wie kann Kuvira mich nur so unterschätzen??ICH bin gut und ich werde gewinnen!Ich muss einfach..  
Gerade als sie sich ihre Stoffjacke angezogen hat und aus der „Umkleide“ verschwinden will,sieht sie ihre Trainerin seelenruhig am Türramen angelehnt.Ihr Gesicht,so kalt wie Stein, zeigt keine Emotionen,aber ihre grasgrünen Augen tragen einen Funken Mitleid und Verständnis mit sich. 

„Du musst gewinnen,huh?“fragt Kuvira einfühlsam.

„..Ja..Wenn nicht,dann..dann weiß ich nicht wie ich meine Ausbildung bezahlen soll..SCHEIßE!VERFICKTE SCHEIßE!“

Ein kräftiger Tritt gegen gegen die verrosteten Spinde,ein Faustschlag auf die Eisenbank.  
Dann ist die caramelfarbene Frau mit ihren Nerven am Ende und sackt frustriert auf die Bank.  
Sie faltet ihre Hände zusammen und starrt dabei schluchzend ihre ausgelatschten Nikes an.  
Langsam kommt Kuvira auf sie zu und kniet sich vor ihr hin.  
Behutsam legt sie ihre Hand unters Kinn und richtet es nach oben,sodass Korra gezwungen ist ihr in die Augen zu schauen.  
Regenwald trifft Ozean.  
Kuvira umschlingt die tapfere Einzelkämpferin wortlos.  
Denn für diesen Moment sind Worte überflüssig.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Jay liebte es zu verreisen.  
Wo auch immer er einen Fuß auf den Boden setzte gab es die verschiedensten Kräuter,Früchte und Gewürtze;kurz:  
Gerüche.  
Während dieser Tage fühlte er sich sicher,fröhlich und vollkommen.  
Doch als er nach jeder einzelnen Reise wieder in ihrem Haus war und durch die wohlbekannten Zimmer ging,fühlte er:Zuhause.

Und jetzt?Jetzt steht er hinter einem Fremden,der vor gerade mal 2 Tagen in diese Zimmer eingezogen ist und sich den Schlüssel zu seiner Kindheit aus einer Jogginghosen zieht.

Für Kai ist es einfach eine Tür zu einer Wohnung.  
Für Jay ist es eine Tür hinter der sich ein für immer verlorener Teil von ihm befindet.

„Korra?Kuv?Bo?Ich bin zuhause!“ ruft Kai durch die Wohnung kickt seine dunkelroten SKX ab und wirft seine Windjacke achtlos auf den Boden.  
Oder auf das,was man vom Boden noch erkennen kann.  
Überall liegen Pizzaschachteln,Chipstüten,Viedeospiele,Kuscheltiere und lose Zettel.Dank dem strahlenden Sonnenlicht,dass durch die großen Fester in die Wohnküche fällt,wirkt es nicht mehr soo dreckig.  
Eher lebendig und gemütlich.

Fast wie früher..

„Heyyy!Wie war’s in der Schule,Großer?Schon ein paar Mädels aufgerissen?“ein muskulöser junger Mann mit fröhlich glänzenden,grünen Knopfaugen und buschigen Augenbrauen richtet sich hinter der Küchentheke auf.Seine gestylten,schwarzen Haare stehen im Kontrast zu seiner milchfarbenen Haut und die breiten Lippen formen sich zu einem provozierendem Grinsen.

„Nee,aber dafür den hier.“ Sagt Kai und zeigt auf den schweigsamen Jungen im Slim-Pullover,der genervt die Augen verdreht.

„Gut gemacht.Hat Kai dir Geld bezahlt,damit du kommst?“ feixt Bolin weiter.

„So ähnlich.“murmelt Jay und stellt seine Schultasche neben einem der Barhocker,die an der Theke stehen ab.

„Bo,was gibt’s heute zu Essen?“wechselt Kai das Thema und schlendert zu dem jungen Mann hinter die Theke.

„Ähm..Ich weiß auch nicht was das ist.Eigentlich sollte es Suppe werden..“ gesteht er und zieht den Deckel von dem großen Kochtopf.  
Kai beugt sich mit Bolin über die Pampe und verzieht angewidert das Gesicht.

„Baah,Digga..Ey,Jay guck mal.“ ruft er Jay zu,der sich auf bereits auf einen der Hocker gepflanzt hat.

“Warum?Damit ich kotzen gehe?” zickt Jay ihn an.

„Ja klar,was sonst.“lächelt Kai und auch Bolin winkt aufmunternd ihn rüber.

Lustlos rutscht Jay von dem Barhocker,schlendert zum Herd und schiebt sich zwischen Bolin und Kai,um auch einen Blick in den Topf zu werfen.

„Das ist echt widerlich.“ Stimmt er den beiden zu.

„Tja,aber irgendwas müssen wir essen.“zuckt der „Meisterkoch“ mit den Schultern.

„Du isst sowieso alles,aber wir müssen auch was essen.Was richtiges.Ich hab kein Bock auf Toast oder Birne.“entgegnet Kai.

„Wir können das nicht so einfach wegkippen!“

„Aber das Gebräu rühr ich nicht an!“

„Dann mach dir halt n Toast.

„Ich brauch aber echtes Essen.Du weißt doch,wie das ist richtiges Mittagessen zu wollen.Außerdem-“

„Ich kümmer mich drum.“ unterbricht Jay die Diskussion.

„Was?“ fragen beide gleich verblüfft.

„Und wie willst du das anstellen?“ hakt der Mann in Baseball-Jacke nach.

„Magie funktioniert nur bei Spongebob,weißt du.“ belehrt Kai ihn.

Jay wirft ihm nur einen ‚dein-Scheiß-Ernst?’ Blick zu,bevor er sich an Bolin wendet.

„Glaub mir,ich weiß wie man die-uhm..Suppe retten kann.Was habt ihr schon zu verliern?“

„Okay,zeig was du drauf hast.“ Ermutigend klopft Bolin ihm auf die Schulter.  
Kurz zuckt Jay unter der unerwarteten Berührung zusammen,macht sich dann aber fleißig ans Werk.  
___________________________________________________________________________

„Varrik,ich denke nicht,dass es der klügste Schachzug wäre ein altes Modell zu erneuern.Wir müssen uns von der Konkurrent abheben und das geht am besten mit einem komplett neuem-“

„Mit einem komplett neuem Modell!Außgezeichnete Idee,Sato. Zu Lih,mach das Ding.“schnipst der Fimenchef von „Vagen“,als hätte wäre er Wiki und hätte gerade mal wieder einen genialen Einfall gehabt.  
Die Anzugträgerin neben ihm zückt augenblicklich Klemmbrett und Füller und schreibt so schnell (und steif)wie eine Maschine irgendetwas auf.  
Niemand außer Varriks Assistentin weiß was „Mach das Ding.“ heißen soll.  
Das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund warum sie seine Assistentin ist und nicht jemand anders.

Plötzlich klingelt ein Handy.  
Jeder in dem Kongressraum schaut seinen Nachbarn vorwurfsvoll an und verdächtigt ihn eine wichtige Regel gebrochen zu haben:Keine Handys während Meetings.  
Da kramt Varrik plötzlich sein Handy mit Äffchenschutzhülle aus seiner Anzugtasche und hebt ohne zu zögern ab.

„Hallo,Varrik hier.Was können Sie für mich tun?“ trällert er motiviert.  
Iroh dreht sich zu Asami und tippt sich mit dem Finger an die Stirn.

„Neeein,ich will,dass Sie mir die Elfenpuschen aus der Reinigung bringen!“  
Iroh macht einen Schmollmund und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust,wie ein bockiges Kleinkind,wenn es kein Eis vor dem Mittagessen kriegt.  
Asami muss lächeln,signalisiert Iroh aber,dass er aufhören soll.

Nicht,dass dieser Quatschkopf noch erwischt wird.

Nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten in denen Asami versuchte Iroh so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren,um nicht lauthals loslachen zu müssen,hat Varrik endlich aufgelegt.  
Ihr Chef klatscht in die Hände und blickt einmal durch die Runde,sodass Iroh sich wieder nach vorne drehen muss und Asami endlich aufhören kann sich in die Backen zu beißen.

„Das Meeting ist hiermit für alle,außer Mrs.Sato und Mr.Lord,beendet.Aloha!“  
Langsam leer sich der Konferenzsaal und nach einigen „Schönen Tag“ und „Auf wieder sehen.“ Sind alle Abteilungsleiter hinter der Tür verschwunden.  
Alle außer Asami und Iroh.

„Asami Sato und Iroh Lord..Ihr habt gut Arbeit bei dem letzten Projekt geleistet.Das finde ich ausgezeichnet,wirklich!Hier bei „Vagen“ brauche ich Visionäre mit Hirn,Anführer mit Herz und vor allem:Leute mit Ehrgeiz.Ohne Ehrgeiz wären wir alle heute nicht hier!Und ich biete euch das EINMALIGE Angebot Partner zu werden.Ihr müsstet nur ein paar Kleinlichkeiten für mich übernhemen..“

„Was für Kleinichkeiten?“ zieht Iroh eine seiner definierten schwarzen Augenbrauen hoch.

„Nun,ich mache nur Leute zu Partnern die auch etwas leisten könne und die es sich voll und ganz verdient haben.Ich biete euch Aktien an und ihr müsst dafür nur die neuen Modelle für Vagen entwerfen..“ Varrik legt seine Arme um Asami und Ihroh.

„Das schaffen wir mit Links.“ Stellt Iroh klar.

„Lassen Sie mich gefälligst ausreden!Sie werden das neue Projekt ganze alleine auf die Beine stellen-ohne die Hilfe ihrer Angestellten.Das ist die einzige Bedingung.“ Brint der Mann in Blau seinen Satz zu Ende und bringt wieder eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sich und die beiden Abteilungsleiter.

Irohs feurige Augen werden so groß wie Untertassen und auch Asami starrt Varrik entgeistert an.

„Ehm..Bitte..Bitte was?“ stottert sie nervös.

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden,Mrs.Sato.“ er sieht ihr direkt in die Augen und Asami hofft irgendetwas zu sehen,dass auf einen seiner dähmlichen Scherze schließen lässt.  
Je läner sie ihm in seine dominanten Augen schaut,desto klarer wird ihr:

Das ist sein scheiß Ernst.  
___________________________________________________________________________

„Wow,das war..einfach nur unglaublich!Du bist ein Kochgenie,Kleiner!“ lobt Bolin seinen Besucher und streicht sich dabei über seinen Bauch.

„Du musst echt mal meine Schwester kennenlernen!Ihr würdet euch bestimmt super verstehen.Sie ist auch Köchin,also eigentlich ist sie noch in der Ausbildung-“ will Kai erzählen. 

„Aber sie ist schon so gut wie eine Sterneköchin.Oh shit!Ich muss los,sonst komm ich zu spät zur Probe.Komm bald wieder Jay,war echt toll mit dir.Byee!“ mit einem Lauten knall fällt die Tür hinter dem quirligen Bolin ins Schloss und lässt die beiden Teenager alleine zurück.  
Die beiden sitzen an der Küchentheke und starren ihre leeren Suppenteller zu Tode. 

„Wollen wir jetzt anfangen oder noch was anderes machen?“ unterbricht Kai als erster die unangenehme Stille.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?“ fragt Jay und hüpft von seinem Barhocker.  
„Ich kann das mit dem denken nicht so gut.“ scherzt Kai und rutscht grinsend von seinem Barhocker.

„Das merkt man.“ grummelt Jay genervt.

Kai ignoriert seinen unfreundlichen Gast und führt ihn in sein Zimmer.

In diesem Moment bekam das Wort „Schweinestall“ eine ganz neue Bedeutung für den Sato-Jungen.  
An der einen Wand lehnt ein Regal in dem Actionfiguren,Klamotten und lauter zerflederter Comics an der anderen ist ein Schreibtisch auf dem außer einem schwaarzglänzendem Mischpult und ein paar Schulbüchern nichts weiter steht.Dafür liegt ein Haufen Blätter und Hefte auf dem Fußboden versreut.

„Willkommen in meinem Reich eure Hoheit.“verbeut der brauen Junge sich.

„Wie zum Teufel sollen wir hier arbeiten?“schnautzt Jay ihn an.

Doch Kai starrt ihn nur mit unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck an und zum ersten Mal sieht Jay wie dem fröhlichen Dauergrinser die gute Laune vergangen ist und das verwirrt und erschrickt ihn gleichzeitig.  
Aber nur ein wenig.  
Nach kurzem Schweigen flüstert Kai irgendetwas.Allerdings zu leise für Jays Ohren.

„Was?“ fragt Jay nach und sucht dabei den Kontakt zu den Augen seines Gastgebers.

„Verpiss dich.“ Wiederholt Kai diesmal etwas lauter.

„Wir müssen aber noch-“

„Es gibt kein ‚wir’,capische?Ich sage du sollst verschwinden,also verpiss dich verdammt noch mal!“ mit jedem Wort wird Kai wütender und lauter,bis er am Schluss brüllt wie eine Löwe.

Jays Verwirrung wird mit jedem Wort nur größer,er lässt es sich aber nicht anmerken.Stattdessen schnappt er sich seinen Supreme-Rucksack und geht stumm und ohne Kai noch eines Blickes zu würdigen aus dem Zimmer.

Als er das Klicken des Türschlosses hört,wird Kai fühlt er nur noch eins:Einsamkeit.

___________________________________________________________________________

Als der Mond die Sonne schon längst abgelöst hat und auch der letzte Chip verputzt wurde,beginnt der tägliche Kampf im Badezimmer wer ans Waschbecken darf.  
Korra und Kuvira fuchteln sich gegenseitig mit den Zahnbürsten vorm Gesicht rum und schmeißen sich dabei heftige Beleidigungen gegen den Kopf,während Bolin sich seine Haare kämmt und Kai auf dem Klo sein Geschäft verrichtet.  
Nachdem Kai sich einige Zeit später bettfertig gemacht hat und unter die Laken gekuschelt hat,wartet er darauf,dass Bolin,Kuvira und Korra ihm Gutenacht sagen.

Korra erscheint als letzte in seinem Zimmer.  
„Na,du Scheißer?Alles klar?“ wirft sie eine seiner herumliegenden Hosen nach ihm.

„Bei mir schon,Matschgesicht.“ grinst er sie frech an.  
„Ist eigentlich was passiert Korra?Du warst heute irgendwie soo..lustlos?“ seine grün-blauen Augen mustern Korra besorgt.

„Nein,alles okay.“ antwortet Korra und lächelt ihn freundlich an.Allerdings erreicht es nicht ihre Augen.

„Korra,versuch erst gar nicht mich zu verscheißern.Ich merk wohl,wenn dich was abfuckt.“ bemerkt ihr kleiner Bruder.

Die junge Frau seufzt tief und lehnt sich gegen eine Zimmerwand.  
„Du lässt nicht locker,huh?“ 

„Wie immer.“

„Ist bloß ne Kleinigkeit,nichts worüber man sich sorgen muss.“

„Sicher?“ hakt der Junge misstrauisch nach.

 

Einen Moment lang überlegt Korra,ob sie es ihm erzählen soll.Aber wofür überhaupt?Ihr kleiner Bruder soll seine Kindheit genießen,wie jeder andere auch.  
Oder das was davon übrig geblieben ist.  
Sie entscheidet sich für das einzig Richtige.  
„Ganz sicher,Kai.Schlaf gut.“ 

Kai überlegt,ob er noch weiter auf eine Antwort pochen soll,entscheidet sich aber dagegen.Seine Schwester ist einfach zu störrisch und zu beschützerisch.  
Eine waschechte große Schwester eben.  
„Du auch Korra.“

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Dumpfe Fernsehrgeräusche,lautes Lachen,Ruhe,viele Schritte,Krach,Geschrei,Ruhe.  
Seit diese schräge WG über ihm eingezogen ist,hört er jeden Abend die gleichen Geräusche.  
Leise flucht er vor sich hin und meckert über diese Hohlköpfe,aber in seinem tiefsten Innern weiß er ganz genau,dass er sie nicht asozial,dumm oder nervig findet,sondern schlicht weg eifersüchtig ist.  
Jedoch weiß er auch,dass es leichter ist gespielten Hass als ehrliche Annerkennung zu zeigen.  
So liegt er einsam in seinem riesigem,dunklem Zimmer und belauscht still schweigend das Glück dieser merkwürdigen WG. Heute denkt er über sie nach.Um genau zu sein,über drei von ihnen.

Hab ich Kai ein vielleicht ein bisschen zu grob behandelt?Meinte Bolin seine Einladung ernast?Ist diese,ähm..Korra wirklich so eine gute Köchin oder haben diese Fresssäcke einfach keine Ahnung von guten Essen?

Er überlegt noch eine Weile,ob er noch andere Fragen an seinen Lieblingsmensch hat.Da ihm nichts einfällt,schlüpft er in seinen Pyjama.Kurz bevor ihm die Augen entgültig zufallen,hofft er Antworten von ihm zu bekommen.  
Dem der nur in seinen Träumen lebt.

Kapitel Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Leute,  
> das ist meine erste Geschichte und ich hoffe es hat eich gefallen :)  
> Bitte schreibt mir doch in die kommentare ,was ich noch verbessern kann.


End file.
